


Angel of Purity

by banorawhites



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Gen, brief mention of human experimentation, no one is a good guy in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banorawhites/pseuds/banorawhites
Summary: Hojo and Vincent argue over what they want to do with Lucrecia.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Angel of Purity

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought Vincent was a little creepy when it came to Lucrecia. Anyways, enjoy.

“She’s not yours to control, Hojo!”

“And is she yours?”

Hojo could feel his hands trembling as he gripped the desk underneath him. Every other day Vincent stormed into his office to complain about Lucrecia. His angel of purity, stolen away and defiled. He was at the end of his tether with him. Some bodyguard... the more days went by, the more the two men were at each other’s throats. 

“She consented to this. When we discovered she was pregnant, she agreed to let me infuse the child with Jenova. She agreed to marry me, she agreed to work on this project. She looked up to me for years, Vincent.” Hojo’s voice was terse, filled with all the rage that he couldn’t express in a solid punch. Vincent could lay him flat in seconds. 

“This is her research as well as mine. Your poor darling Lucrecia is just as filthy and horrible as the devil who stole her away from you. She was never yours in the first place!” Hojo’s voice rose to a roar, and it was a miracle no one had broken the door down to separate the two. Hojo could already see Vincent’s hand inching towards his concealed gun. 

“Moan all you want about my work, but I refuse to let you blame me for Lucrecia’s actions. What she chooses is up to her, not her old flame who thinks he knows what is best for her.” Forcing himself to calm down, lest he do something rash, Hojo let go of his desk and stood up straight, brushing stray hair out of his face. He felt his wedding ring brush against his forehead and remembered the look on Vincent’s face when he found out Hojo had proposed. Such barely masked rage contorting the face of a man who was trained not to show emotion. It was almost a victory, in a way. 

Vincent trembled, hand hovering over the hidden gun strapped to his hip. He could do it now, and no one would see. He could take Lucrecia and run away, somewhere far from Nibelheim. Kalm, or Junon, or-

Lucrecia wasn’t his to take. He couldn’t steal her away. He knew just how dedicated to her work she was, almost as obsessive as Hojo. She would never forgive him for killing her husband and borderline kidnapping her. He could try and get her to understand, but would she listen?

Silently, Vincent turned and stormed out, flinging the door shut behind him. He refused to let Hojo into his head, the vile man that he was. 

As the door slammed, Hojo sighed and sat down again, running his thumb over the thin gold band. His research was almost done. He just had to keep Vincent around long enough to commence it. And who better to test on? 


End file.
